freddy_and_fusionss_etqay_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
The Story
The Before-Time The Edit the Quote Above You saga began in the year 1993 (or 2015 in real life), when an unnamed night guard went to to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He was fired for unprofessionalism, tampering with the animatronics, and odor, just like Mike Schmidt did before him. Even still, Springtrap sent this guard back anyways, despite the fact that he was fired. But he was sent out again, and Phone Dude made this clear. And the animatronics left, to allow the guard to leave in peace. We then (presumably) flash forward to the present of that time, 2015, Springtrap was just being accepted into the Animatronic family, looking to renounce his evil ways. Claiming he would eat a cupcake made of fiberglass if he had to, although as he was trapped what is essentially a large coffin for 30 years, without food or water, he probably would have anyway. (Chica made him a pizza.) A New Fright In an empty Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a single top hat lays, as if a memorial marker to the Franchise. However, 1 day the hat vanished. The culprit, a sinister, nightmarish form of Freddy Fazbear. This form of Freddy had 2 rows of large, needle-like metal teeth, 5-fingered hands, rips and tears all over and 3 smaller versions of himself; his hat was tattered as well. This version of Freddy was not for entertainment, this Freddy Fazbear has been made for killing, and he knew it all too well. His name, fittingly, was Nightmare Freddy. And, to top it all off, Scott's website had 87's thrown in very "in your face-ey." The 87's were removed because people had retraced the 87's as coordinates to a real-life Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This caused massive backlash & harassment, leading Scott to apologize. Scott worked on a way to transform the now abandoned animatronics into Nightmare forms, and he was doing this for FNAF4. Scott called it the "The Nightmare Initiative", though Springtrap renamed this to "Nightmarification." A key component was something called "Nightmare Fuel." Then came Nightmare Bonnie, an equally fiendish form of Bonnie. Next was Nightmare Chica, who was, you guessed it, equally fiendish. Unknown to Scott, Springtrap tinkered with the code, and made the transformation remove the day-mode from the new Nightmare animatronics, thus causing them to ALWAYS roam around, and never go back to stage. Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Bonnie were teased during the guard era, but they were likely built during the time-skip, off-screen. Nightmare Chica was also presumably built off-screen. For some strange reason, in this earlier iteration of canon, Fazbear Fright was already burnt down. This is likely because the relationship between the games and the real world hadn't been fully matured:At the time, FNAF3's events were set to the time the game was released, rather than 2023, as its events are now. (This might become important later. How do you think the animatronics came to exist in this world? What about the Storm Troopers, and Undertale characters? This is a mystery that hasn't yet been solved.) The Nightmares made a deal with Scott Cawthon to only show themselves after Scott's teasers were already out. And they worked out how to take out the new night guard. He began by going over systems that weren't going to happen, using some fan-game ideas. This was, after all, a cooperation between Scott and the animatronics, to make FNAF4 happen. The non-revealed animatronics worked on making the FNAF4 location, and Nightmare Foxy was revealed. All the animatronics that existed got repaired around this time. And Purple Guy was put into the Springtrap suit, re-canonizing the FNAF3 minigames. Fazbear Entertainment v. Edgeworth Miles Edgeworth then showed up, to sue Fazbear Entertainment for the disappearances of the night guards at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, who was paradoxically still around, long beyond their canonical shutdown. This is yet another indicator that FNAF canon was still getting integrated into the real world, and wasn't always there. Something, or someone, brought the FNAF universe to the real world. We don't know who, or what. But this wouldn't be the last time two universes collided together... Phoenix Wright attempted to defend Fazbear Entertainment, but failed. The owner was declared guilty for murder. This ended up shutting down the establishment, thus making canon more stable. The 4th wall was virtually non-existent at the time, as the characters were aware that they existed within a thread (possible key?) Charmtrap The Nightmare Animatronics were charmed to Springtrap's side, though the spirits fought back a bit at first. In fact, there was actually a whole arc about that. Scott was the creator of the animatronics, which tells us that canonical worlds are literally created by the author in question. At least, that was the case before they started fusing with World Prime. The Puppet was the leader of this revolution against Springtrap, always encouraging the kids to fight against Springtrap. He wanted to end the thread, so that the Nightmare reign would end, though he always failed. Chica even gave Springtrap a pizza, and he ate it (even though animatronics can't eat. The canon wasn't quite stabilized yet.) For a while, Bonnie actually wanted Puppet and Springtrap to just get along, despite the two being polar opposites. Golden Freddy started by supporting the Puppet's endeavors, in fact offering to undo the Nightmarification process (which had now started to go beyond just redesigning for FNAF4, but had become an army supporting Springtrap-It's no wonder the animatronics changed their mind-Must be the extra code Springtrap added.) Springtrap decided that this was enough, and set the animatronics' AI to 0. This got them to all follow him (must be the lower intelligence, flat-out removing their ability to doubt things.) Golden Freddy then got his nightmare form. At the time, Golden Freddy was not Fredbear, because the FNAF canon hadn't yet established them as the same entity. Of course, Puppet attempted to intervene, but it failed. Scott showed up, to strike a deal:If the animatronics don't reveal themselves before Scott does, he'll help with Puppet. Otherwise, he'll have to erase them (As the Author of FNAF Canon, he was able to do this at the time, as FNAF was still a construct created by Scott, that somehow ended up in the real world. This would start to fade, however, as it became more and more real.). Nightmare Freddy gave the Puppet strings, and Springtrap controlled the strings. This subdued the Puppet for a while, though he began to break free as the Toys were getting Nightmarified. A mysterious visitor attempted to convince everyone that Scott would undo this.. But with Springtrap's interference, this mysterious visitor was sent away. He would later return, however.. Then came the anomaly that is Nightmare BB. The machine ran all the way to 100%, yet, given Nightmare BB's only half-nightmarified form, it was clear he cut it off around halfway. Perhaps Scott interfered with the canon when he still had a chance, to make N. BB fit Scott's teaser? Or the teaser itself interfered with the canon, without Scott's notice? Eventually, every single animatronic (that which appeared in the first three FNAF games) has become a Nightmare, except for Springtrap himself, and the Puppet. Then Springtrap became a Nightmare, leaving the Puppet as the only remaining non-Nightmare. Nightmare Springtrap then officially began his conquest (once again, beyond the bounds of FNAF4). Of course, when Scott got involved, he quickly changed it to getting the FNAF4 guard (Scott wouldn't like him going out of bounds, and he CAN delete them..) Since the animatronics didn't know at the time the "guard" was a kid, they wanted to keep to the theme, and get Nightmare Freddy suits. A New Contender Then the purple hat became a thing. Given that canon hadn't yet been established, the animatronics lacked the FNAF4 knowledge of the hat belonging to Fredbear, despite having been there before, because in the meta-timeline, they hadn't-FNAF4 didn't exist yet, so none of its events happened before they were retroactively added to the timeline later on. In fact, Nightmare Shadow Freddy claimed that it was his. The first resistance of the Puppet was brought to a crushing halt as he got dismantled. He almost got Nightmarified, but it was halted when they realized he'd just resist as a Nightmare. The visitor returned when Scott announced that he wasn't going to be releasing Nightmare Golden Freddy after all. Though he quickly changed this to "not YET". With the resistance gone, the Nightmares got planning, attempting to find out how FNAF4 would work, and how to win the FNAF4 conflict that would eventually emerge. However, with virtually no information, they could only plan on what to do AFTER they won. Scott Cawthon gave the animatronics a troll FNAF4 game, much like he did with everyone else for FNAF3.. And Nightmare Springtrap threatenened to do something to Scott.. And he succeeded. It seems as if he has started to lose his ability to delete the animatronics. Their connection with Scott has started to fade, as FNAF's world began to integrate with World Prime. For some reason, Springtrap started to sing. We don't know why. But soon, the FNAF1 office began to transform into the FNAF2 office, since FNAF4 happened in 1987 based on current canonical data. They decided to make animations of themselves, to hopefully make clones:If they were constructs of Scott Cawthon, perhaps they could recreate the effect and make clones? Unfortunately for them, this failed-For the same reason why fan-animations didn't make clones. Only Scott's FNAF world was integrated into World Prime, though nobody knows who did this. On June 25, the Nightmare Fredbear teaser was revealed. However, due to the discoloration of the teaser, the animatronics assumed this was Nightmare Shadow Freddy, given the matching colors. However, Fredbear recognized it has himself, as the secret message canonized the teaser as belonging to Fredbear. Of course, it still wasn't canonized that Fredbear was Golden Freddy, and Springtrap in fact saw Shadow Freddy and Fredbear as one and the same! And even though Fredbear was a Nightmare, this hadn't been revealed and published, so he was presumed to be a normal animatronic! Springtrap set out to try and hack Scott's computer, to get info. However, the files they found didn't match the real FNAF4, instead, they "confirmed" a custom night, which wasn't even in FNAF4, and greater aggression as the nights progress. Clearly, Scott was smart enough not to leave his real files behind. He left it as bait. But with Skiddly-Riddley inactive, questions about a Part 2 of the new Roleplay Edition arose. Then Fusionx963 himself was mentioned, to continue the idea. The 4th wall, therefore, was still nonexistent. Perhaps it was removed, to allow FNAF crossage into, but would later be recreated once the conversion was complete? Though Part 2 did end up being created. We then cut back to see the Puppet weeping, despite being dismantled. We find out that this is for the same reason why the kids in FNAF3 showed up-Dismantling the animatronic freed the spirit inside. The nightmares suspended Scott's keycard, to try to prevent him from going in and knowing the Nightmare's plans, but he reactivated it from home. Nightmare Springtrap threatened Scott about his wife, and Scott said he could dismantle the animatronics, and Springtrap said he couldn't. It's clear at this point that Scott lost the ability to delete the animatronics; They've become real enough to not be subject to Scott's authorial power over fictional FNAF. During this conversation, it had been revealed that Fredbear was indeed a Nightmare animatronic, making the canon even more stable than it was before. And Scott saw that 6AM was approaching, knowing that he'd be able to go home at 6. Springtrap locked the exits when he realized it was 5:59. But when 6AM arrived.. They didn't stop. Springtrap revealed the fact that he altered the Nightmarification code, for his own benefit... The 2093 hypothesis was presented, though the animatronics quickly decided it was false. Scott then just left, but returned, probably because he and the animatronics were still supposed to work to do FNAF4. Though he decided he'd give them an example of how FNAF4 wouldn't work to mess with them, by recreating Outwitt's fan-game for FNAF4, and playing as the night guard. Perhaps he picked it because of how easy the fangame was? However, things turned out to be different than how Scott designed it. It became a super HARD game instead! When Scott went to check his email.. He was jumpscared by Springtrap! They looked into his files, and saw a file that apparently confirmed the 2093 hypothesis, amongst other things. This was, of course, a fake. Scott was smart enough to not bring his original computer over, and make fake files to trick any would-be hackers and leakers. Then 6AM arrived, with Scott unaware of what happened (though likely expecting it.) Plushtrap was revealed next, though everyone assumed it was Springtrap, who complained that this was his NORMAL form, but they realized the secret message said it was Plushtrap. Jeremy showed up, coming up with ideas to make it EASIER, trying to get them to leave the guard alone, wearing a Freddy mask. Perhaps he thought he might be the FNAF4 guard? And Scott left, since he was called in sick, and was moved over to the day shift. (One of the first visible retcons! Or maybe this was an excuse to talk to them during the day, now that he knows they can roam around during the day.) BB's love of batteries starts to materialize around here as well, and the unstable canon got Fredbear to think he was 120 years old (likely because of the 2093 hypothesis being "confirmed"). And after the purple shade by the chair was discovered (no, it's not the map layout, even though everyone thought it was..), Plushtrap appeared! This tells us that sometime after new characters are revealed, the same mysterious process adds them to the real world as well. Perhaps FNAF being entangled with the real world causes new creations to spring to life. And Pink Guy was debunked! Which is, of course, a true debunking-Pink Guy does not exist! Once and for all! The transition to the day shift was retconned, because Scott would have only worked for 3 nights anyways, and you're supposed to work for 5. And they tried to steal Scott's laptop again. Of course, he faked them out, by making it look like the glowing eyes in the teaser were derived from Puppet, when in fact, Puppet never appears in the game. (We actually still don't know who the eyes belonged to.) Scott really is the master of trolls.. :3 The 5th Night was going to combine mechanics from all 3 games. However, the full FNAF4 game was released instead, so the 5th Night never happened. And since Fredbear and Golden Freddy were revealed to be the same entity, the two fused to become one. This is once again evidence that the publication of material adds to the canon, which is then materialized into the world. So when Fredbear and Golden Freddy stopped being separate in canon, they fused into one in the real world. The Nightmare Animatronics went through FNAF4, meeting Nightmare at Night 7. They saw the box in-game, and couldn't open it. Nightmare believed the box contained the guard's worst nightmare (probably wrong). And then, it's revealed that Mike was playing as the guard the whole time. And he had to stay until the fourth star was earned (Night 8). But before that, the animatronics would avenge the bullies that caused the Bite (87? 83? Nobody knows! Canon's unstable there. A book says it was 87, but nobody knows for sure.) But Springtrap decided he'd do a Two-Face and only take revenge if the coin landed on the marked side. (It did.) Afterwards, they found what appeared to be the FNAF4 box (It was later revealed to be a fake, however.) Doing this unleashed Nightmare ???, a character whose identity is still yet to be revealed. (No, it's not Malum.) Even Scott pretended that this was what was meant to be inside of the box, and asked them to put it back. (Perhaps N. ??? is some sealed evil that Scott then put in the box, for a double purpose? Banishing a villain, and having a fake solution?) They didn't. Instead, they made Mike go through Night 8. And N. ??? claimed that he'd be there for a Night 9. He knew Mike's name, in fact, and claimed to be the incarnation of fear itself. (He's clearly some kind of extradimensional monster. Or maybe not extradimensional, but on the level of monsters, like Slenderman or Herobrine.) Scott objected, saying they're not to make Mike survive a Night 9. And Nightmare Springtrap agrees: SCOTT should be the one to survive. And not just the new Night 9, but ALL nights! Of course, Scott thought that to be even worse, and tried to switch back, but Mike already left. And then his fate was sealed when Management said he had to work for at least 9 nights.(Weren't they already shut down? Well, perhaps they were brought back, since FNAF4 was a thing. Canon was still quite malleable.) But they decided to shift everything over 2 nights, so Night 1 was the equivelant of FNAF4's Night 3, and so on. This was then shifted to "Aggressive" Night 3, with EVERYONE active. At some point between Plushtrap's dismantlement and here, Puppet was brought back, and somehow brought to Springtrap's side. We don't know how, or why. (Or maybe we do. Fusion, do you have an idea?) A spirit of the child who was bit by Fredbear appeared, thanking the animatronics for taking revenge on the bullies. Scott then revealed that the box was fake, and the thing on Haloween was NOT FNAF-related. (I think it was supposed to be FNAF World..?) In anger, the animatronics decided to jump to Night 9, and say that Scott had to work all the way until Halloween. (Though DLC would be FNAF-related. Scott kind of delivered on that?) And even Plushtrap would be active. Scott survived, of course, driving away in Purple Guy's car. Within the discussion reacting to that, Scott mentioned how the animatronics shouldn't have killed children. FNAF'S backstory was starting to get retroactively added to the real world. Perhaps to the point where it became his inspiration for making the games. So whatever force fused the two dimensions also has its ways with time and reverse causality. Nightmare Springtrap decided that a new animatronic would be added to the roster every night-So the toys and phantoms that never appeared (but were still Nightmarified) would get to play. Each had their own mechanic. Scott still believed he could delete Nightmare Foxy, but he didn't know that the canon had become more materialized-As Freddle said, they were real now, and can't be deleted. The spirit of the child returned, believing it's fun to be with them. It was also revealed that he enjoyed "The Mysteries at The Museum." Scott cheated in Night 3, because he was about to get jumpscared. So.. he got jumpscared by Fredbear for cheating. The DLC, in the canon, had nothing to do with FNAF. Perhaps it was not strictly false.. There was the Halloween Hack, and FNAF World was meant to be something separate from FNAF entirely. (And after FNAF World would be non-FNAF games. Like perhaps Desolate Hope 2.. Before Scott decided FNAF World was a bad end.) The new project may have indeed been Desolate Hope.. Or Scott was giving them an ultra-troll, because he likes making them mad. Either way, they checked the files, and say nothing FNAF-related. (Maybe he didn't make it yet? The Halloween DLC was literally just a reskin.) Scott then realized that if everyone's AI was 0, they shouldn't be so active. So he changed them back to 20, causing them to briefly realize that Springtrap was the villain. But they sided with him anyways. And for the Desolate Hope 2 Scott was working on.. He'd have to stay even AFTER Halloween. Though Scott did show them a fake animation for the FNAF DLC. (The box opening. Which would never happen.) The animatronics attempted to get into Scott's laptop again to find out what was in the chest.. But it was at home. Springtrap decided that Scott would outlive his usefulness after Halloween.. One of the Freddles decided that it'd always be watching what Scott does, to make sure he works on the DLC. Scott reveals that he was hired by Fazbear Entertainment (He actually was according to FNAF:VR.) As compensation, it'd sometimes keep the other 2 at bay. Scott revealed that whenever a theory looks good enough to "solve" the story, he'll approve of it.. Then debunk it the next game. The Scottgames.com teaser was starting to transition into the FNAF World teaser. FNAF World Fredbear was presumed to be "Toy Fredbear", and thus, Toy Fredbear came into existence. And then got Nightmarified. Scott went on a cheating spree, though this ended after he got caught. Things returned to normal.. Until Nightmare Springtrap got a call from Detective Vale Vandermeer. The Rusty Lake canon was getting integrated as well... The detective asked if the receiver was Rusty Lake.. Springtrap said he wasn't, so Vale hung up, and the night continued as normal. Scott nearly got jumpscared, but he distracted Shadow Bonnie with the teaser for FNAF World. This created FNAF World SpringBonnie, who was then known as "Toy Springtrap". Then, the Puppet once again broke free of Springtrap's control, but only for a very short while. He was quickly put back in Springtrap's control. So, Scott cut the Puppet's strings, to free him, which worked.. Until Springtrap controlled him again with an altered music box.. Followed by rewiring Puppet. This failed however, because Puppet has a soul-The life was that of a child, not artificial life. (Yet changing the AI worked before. Once again, in the beginning, canon wasn't fully defined.) So Puppet decided to follow Scott, and save the kids, starting the Second Puppet Revolution.. But just like the first, it was brought to a crushing halt. Springtrap somehow managed to convince the Puppet to join his side, of his own free will. Scott tried to reason with him, but it did nothing. Given how he didn't know how being a Nightmare was like (Springtrap's alteration was unknown to Scott-Scott only knows what being a Nightmare is SUPPOSED to be like), that gave him a penalty for negotiation, and that was enough. The Fallout method of diplomacy had come to this world, and became the new system. Mind control was over.. Now he just WAS a Nightmare. Night 9 then happening, crazier than ever. Nightmare Springtrap throwing a pizza at Scott for him to eat and get jumpscared by Chica, Freddle 1 only sometimes keeping the others at bay, and so much more. (And it was still possible to teleport Scott over there!) After the night was over, a mysterious, shadowy figure appeared. The Ghostbusters continuity may or may not have been added, as the Ghostbusters were mentioned as someone to call. But they instead called Vale, and found out he was investigating a string of murders. Springtrap said they knew nothing, and then hung up. Scott called the Nightmares, telling hem they needed to become Adventures for FNAF World. They refused, of course.. And Shadow Man went crazy, with a speech about how they all know too much, what he did, that HE committed the Rusty Lakes murder. Of course, Springtrap revealed they knew absolutely NOTHING about them at all.. Until he confessed. "Doh!", went the Shadow Man, and he was quickly arrested. Fazbear Fright then got $20K for catching the murderer. Then, Night 10 began, and Springtrap decided that whoever found out what was in the real box could become a golden, thus gaining the ability to teleport. (Did he have the ability to alter canon now? And is someone other than Scott altering canon the reason why the mysterious entity made it so that nobody can delete anything anymore?) The Freddles found such a box, in Scott's trunk (Which turned out to be another fake, but it was still valuable anyways, at least to our knowledge) Inside, they found the Red Book, titled "The Komplete Story of The FNAF Games", which claimed to somehow update every time a new game comes out, amongst some other treasure, like pizza recipies and blueprints. The animatronics began reading the book, which confirmed things that were later revealed to be false, like Golden Freddy being the spirit of TCTTC, rather than Puppet. Given that canon hadn't established which was correct yet, this made Golden Freddy the spirit of TCTTC at the time. Perhaps this is the reason why Scott didn't want them reading the book. Jack-O Bonnie was revealed during this as well. It also "revealed" that FNAF4 happened before FNAF 2; when you type "1983" into the keypad in the Sister Location Private Room, the screens show map layouts of FNAF 4. While they were reading this book, they discovered a blue book, entitled "Five Nights at Freddy's Or Just One Bad Dream?", which went along with Dream Theory, and a note saying "One book is true, one book is false. Choose wisely, for you know not the truth. If you choose the correct book, power shall be yours, but if the wrong book you chose, ye shall pay." Clearly, there was going to be a challenge, to pick the correct book. The Blue Book then had trolls on it, revealing it to be fake. (Hence, either the challenge or the Red Book must also be fake. We later find it was the Red Book that was fake.) Discussion about batteries culminated with a mysterious entity known as the "Battery King" showing up.. Then getting killed off. Once the animatronics reached the FNAF1 part of the book, discussion on Bonnie walking past the endoskeleton ensued. It was then revealed the reason for this was to prevent the place getting shut down, as this endoskeleton was taken out of its costume, with Phone Guy's body being put in there. The book even said Purple Guy had no name, when we know now that his name was William Afton. And that got canonized until we learned that Purple Guy was William after all. Perhaps since Scott made the Red Book, and it got read, the Red Book affected canon, as if it was an official form of media. When the book was finished, they saw the FNAF World trailer, with Endoplushie appearing, alongside Funtime Foxy (canon character), and other funtimes as well (as Funtime was taken to mean a new class of animatronics-It's clear whatever force is materializing canon takes the words literally, and doesn't know canon beyond what was officially published. When they finished, Nightmare BB tried tearing up the Blue Book, but it respawned. They entered in a code into the keypad in the box, and out came the Fredbear Plushie, who was revealed to have been given to Springtrap's son as a gift. It was also revealed that the four bullies were the first victims of William Afton. (not counting Puppet, I suppose..) Then, Fredbear Plushie became a Nightmare, and it's revealed that N. BB had turned off the machine 26% of the way through (yet this isn't what happened originally. Retcons?) He was then transformed into a FULL nightmare. When Black Friday arrived, it was soon revealed that part of why Purple Guy killed the children he did in the MCI is because they pushed him and made him one customer late for Black Friday. After this, things returned to normal, but Fredbear Plush was added to the roster for Scott to survive against. Nightmare Springtrap deduced that Nightmare ??? must be the Nightmarified version of one of the 8 secret characters in FNAF World (remember when we all thought ??? meant secret characters? Yep. They actually are just slots to create the two parties.) And even the ETQAY Saga canon had said they were secret characters. Perhaps the Scott we see here isn't the same as Scott Prime? (Or it's something we'll have to retcon.) And after that.. Phantom Bonnie showed up, and was convinced to also join the Nightmarification process. Scott complains that NOBODY is on his side at all, and Springtrap offers Scott to join them as well, hoping maybe Scott would change his mind. Scott refuses, of course. Soon afterwards, The Silver Eyes was teased, though it was called The Untold Story. Scott, trolling the animatronics, stated that this was revealing everything, and it's their fault he's doing this. Night 14 ended, and the plan was now that the Funtimes would get added, one by one. Scott tried to get Puppet, now renamed to Nightmaronne, back on his side again, but Nightmaronne decided that Springtrap DID save the kids, and made them stronger by nightmarifying them:That is, Springtrap did GOOD things, not bad things! Then The Silver Eyes came out, and it wasn't a reveal. It was what appeared to be an alternative universe (possibly just an alternate location), with a story of its own. Soon afterwards, they found a green book, that further defined the challenge, and served as a prophecy. The prophecy that FNAF3 was derived from. Of course, the initial prophecy had Bonnie instead of Toy Foxy as a phantom.